Beauty Is Only Skin Deep
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Inu stumbles upon a cave only to find Kag inside and she's an old woman!Is Kag really old though or is there some magical way to turn her back?And will she figure out who trapped her in the cave?InuKag
1. The Encounter

**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Beauty is Only Skin Deep**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Edited on 7/12/2006**

**  
Prologue: The Encounter**

Inuyasha walked along the rocks as the waves crashed down against them. He always enjoyed walking on brisk days as these, there was just one thing bothering him.

"What is that smell?" He wondered, running towards the scent that seemed to be luring him to it.

He stopped in front of a cave, which he deduced was where the scent was coming from. The cave looked big, but the entrance was blocked by many rocks.

'What's with all these rocks? Was there a cave in?' He thought.

He eventually decided not to wonder about anything and to just investigate what was behind the rocks, so he pulled a few rocks away. Being an impatient man, however, he grew tired of this task and punched through the rocks in one blow. He walked through the dust and clutter from the rocks, not caring about getting dirty. When he found out where the scent was coming from, it was something unexpected. To say the least. In fact, he was just down right pissed that he wasted his time.

"What the fuck?" He asked out loud.

A little too loud in fact, because it woke her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who just wasted his time rescuing your ass, Granny." He said annoyed.

"Granny! I'm no granny!" The woman screeched.

'Is she batty or something?" He pondered, looking over the woman who stood before him.

She did look old, face wrinkled, black hair with streaks of white running through it, blue eyes with a grey quality  
in them that hinted her wisdom. She was definitely old, though she wasn't as bad looking as the other old ladies  
he'd seen before. Upon further inspection, he noticed how dirty she was. Her clothes were filthy and slightly torn, her hair frazzled.

'What happened to her? Sigh Guess I'll have to help the old granny out.' He thought.

"Come on, I'll get you fixed up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir?" The maid rushed in to announce her presence.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, turning from the window.

"The woman you brought in will not allow us to bath her. In fact, she's throwing quite a fuss about going  
anywhere near water." The maid reported.

"Well...just leave her with some fresh clothes then, who knows what she's been through. Maybe she's afraid  
of the water because of something that happened to her." Inuyasha replied.

The woman came down in fresh clothes. Inuyasha could tell from her scent though, that she still had not bathed.

"Do you remember anything about yourself? How about you name?" He enquired.

"It's Kagome." She replied.

"Anything else?"

"That's all I can remember."

"I see, well you can stay here for as long as you need to." He responded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

For the next couple of weeks, things went by uneventful. Kagome still hadn't bathed. Though Inuyasha noticed, that  
she didn't smell that bad for someone who didn't bath.

"Why are you afraid of water?" He finally asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I get near it, I panic." She answered.

That day, they had an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hey Inuyasha. Who's the woman?" Miroku asked, hinting toward Kagome.

"Oh, that's Kagome. I found her in a cave." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know you liked the more mature women." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha yelled, pissed off.

"Whoa! Calm down, just kidding!" Miroku said quickly, waving his hands in front of his face frantically.

"Oh, I know you were Miroku. 'Cause if you weren't, you'd be splattered all over that wall behind you." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

He flexed his fingers, showing off his sharp claws.

"So, what's her story?" Miroku asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, she doesn't remember. All I know is that she's afraid of water." Inuyasha said, looking  
worried.

"Well, why don't you try to help her get over her fear. She needs a bath." Miroku said, holding his nose.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to rush her. I don't know what she's been through." Inuyasha replied.

"Look, I know you want to help her. But you can't if you don't actually help her face her fear." Miroku  
said.

"Hmm...I guess your right." Inuyasha said, thinking of a plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From that point on, Inuyasha tried each day to get Kagome near just a little bit of water. The first day was at  
dinner, when he put a cup of water next to her dinner plate. The next day, he asked her to pass the pitcher with  
water in it to him. Soon Kagome was even drinking water. He noticed that when she drank, that her lips looked   
different from before, though he couldn't figure out how. She still wouldn't actually touch the water though, no  
matter what he tried. So, he finally did something drastic. He was painting that afternoon, when Kagome came in.

"What are you painting?" She asked, coming up behind him.

"A landscape." He replied.

He turned quickly, with the bottle of paint in his hand.

It was then that he "accidently" dumped some paint on her lifted hand that was pointing to the painting.

"Oh! I am so sorry! You must get that paint off of your hand immediately. That's acrylic paint, very hard  
to get off." Inuyasha pretended to panic.

He led Kagome off to the bathroom. She walked into the huge bathroom, terrorized. She couldn't wash her hands, it  
would be too much for her. Coming to the marble sink, she took a deep breath in front of the mirror. She turned  
the faucet, letting a small stream of water flow from it.

"Okay Kagome, you can do this." She told herself, as she stuck a finger under the water.

A memory of being surrounded by water, bubbles floating around her and not being able to breath, streaked into her  
mind for a brief moment. She jerked her finger from under the water, gasping.

'What was that?' She thought, looking at her finger.

Upon further inspection she made a startling discovery. She gasped once more.

'It looks-looks, it couldn't be!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and review!


	2. What The Hell!

**Beauty Is Only Skin Deep  
**

**  
By: Angelwarrior1  
**

**Edited on 7/12/2006**

**  
Chapter 1: What The Hell!**

Kagome was shocked about what she'd witnessed. It couldn't be, it had to be her imagination.  
She scrapped the rest of the paint off of her hands and walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was right outside of the bathroom waiting for Kagome to come out and make sure she washed her hands.

"Did you do it?" He asked, giving her suspicious look.

"Yes, see?" She replied, holding out her hands so he could inspect them.

Inuyasha looked down at them and immediately noticed how red they were.

"Oh my gosh, did you use hot water or something? They look terribly red." Inuyasha said with a  
concerned look on his face as he grabbed her hands.

"No, I just had to scrub them. That paint was hard to get off." She answered, pulling her  
hands from his.

"Oh, well okay..." He said, a little stunned at her reaction.

"Sorry.." She said, ashamed of the way she'd acted.

"It's okay, those reactions are to be expected after everything you've been through." He  
said.

"You wanna go sit by the pool." He asked sheepishly to the elderly looking woman.

"Sure." She replied back just as sheepish as he did.

For some reason the more time Inuyasha spent with Kagome, the more he forgot about her being  
an old woman. It was odd but, he was actually growing fond of her. It wasn't in a motherly way either. The two traveled over to the indoor swimming pool and sat down in the chairs in front of the pool. Inuyasha stretched out next to Kagome. They sat there for an hour talking about small things like how long Inuyasha had been living in his huge mansion and how he could afford such a huge place. Around 5:00 Kagome's stomach growled, so the pair decided it was time for dinner. Just as Inuyasha and Kagome were walking by the side of the pool, someone burst through the door.

"Konnichiwa biyatches!" This scared the shit out of Inuyasha, causing him to knock Kagome  
into the pool.

Kagome fell all the way to the bottom, hitting it with her back. She screamed as she made her  
way down, bubbles replacing the sound of her voice. She couldn't breath and she sure as hell  
didn't know how to swim. Just as Kagome's vision began to fade, she saw Inuyasha swimming  
towards her. Before he could reach her however, Kagome began to glow a faint blue. Inuyasha's  
eyes widen as the elderly woman in front of him began to change, her wrinkles smoothing out  
by the gentle water flowing around her, her hair turning pitch black flowing around her now  
flawless face, but the thing that struck him the most was her eyes. They were the same as  
before, with the wisdom of hundreds of years in them, which sort of scared him.

'What the hell!' Was the only thing that came to Inuyasha's mind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, do you liiikkkkeee it? Review to read more.


	3. Who Is She?

**Beauty Is Only Skin Deep  
**

**  
By: Angelwarrior1  
**

**Edited on 7/12/2006**

**  
Chapter 3: Who IS She?**

'Who is she!' Was his only thought as he gazed upon her face.

Just as soon as she began to glow, the luminescent light quickly faded and she slowly began to sink to the bottom. Inuyasha saw this and quickly grabbed the exhausted goddess from the depths of water that threatened to engulf her. Kagome awoke in the middle of the night, only to find herself in her bedroom.

'What happened?' Kagome thought as she tried to recollect what happened to her previously that day.

Then she remembered. Falling into the water, feeling this surge of power as she saw the water around her beginning to glow. She looked down to see that she was no longer in the clothes she was wearing earlier, but in her pajamas.

'Acck! Who undressed me!' She screamed inwardly.

She got up and walked to the living room, she needed to think about what just happened. She entered the living room quietly and suddenly stopped when she saw someone standing in front of the window. She immediately recognized the person, for beautiful silver hair billowed down his back.

"What happened to you earlier? You gave me quite a scare." He looked out the window, still not facing her.

This was odd, for him anyways.

"I'm not sure myself. I don't really remember anything. It was all pretty hazy for me." She tried to remain calm. He was acting so strangely different from his usual self. It made her a little nervous.

"So you don't remember anything about yourself then do you?"

"No." She looked down at her feet.

She really wanted to see his face, she needed to. It was always so comforting to her.

"Why are you so nervous?"

This caught her off guard, but it didn't surprise her completely. He was half demon after all.

"Because you won't show me your face." It came out a little quieter than she had suspected it would, but she didn't care. As long as he heard her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had to see my face so much." He turned around sporting one of his trademark smirks at her.

"Is there anything wrong Inuyasha? You're acting very strange." Kagome eyed him carefully.

"No. I was just thinking about what happened earlier, that's all. You certainly weren't lying when you said that weren't an old woman. You're beautiful! But, why did you change in the first place?"

"I don't remember." She answered as she once again returned to looking down at her feet.

Inuyasha noticed this.

"Either you're very nervous or you have something crawling on your foot, but you're too terrorized to do anything."

He walked up to her and looked down at her feet, joining in on the fun of looking at something that seemed so interesting to her.

"Well since it doesn't seem to be B, I'll assume that it's A." He raised her chin so her eyes could meet his.

And they did meet.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I've just been having a hard time adjusting to all of the things that have happened." He encircled her in his arms and rocked with her, closing his eyes.

This helped soothe them both.

Kagome was surprised by this, but hugged back. She always felt so safe being around him, but when she was in his arms, the feeling only intensified.

"It's okay. I have been having a hard time adjusting as well." She answered back as she opened her knowing eyes and looked out of the window and into the sea.


	4. Going Back

**Beauty Is Only Skin Deep  
**

**  
By: Angelwarrior1  
**

**Edited on 7/12/2006**

**  
Chapter 3: Going Back**

Since Kagome was having trouble remembering anything , Inuyasha decided it was time for her to go back to the cave he'd found her in and see if that sparked any memories within her. He led her along the beach, not telling her of where they were headed.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome looked around the beach, almost as if she'd never seen it before.

Inuyasha just sent her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I just wanted to show you something."

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she didn't like the feeling she was beginning to feel making it's way up her spine. It was an impending feeling of foreshadowing and she knew she'd felt it before. Just before she'd fell into the pool she had that feeling. Now it was back. When they finally arrived in front of the cave, Kagome stopped. Inuyasha turned around to face her. Her heart was beating rapidly and this made him frown.

'Does she remember this cave?'

"You nervous?"

"Well, I've never seen this cave before, but I'm getting this really bad feeling."

"Oh, bad vibes eh? Well that would make sense. Kagome this is where I found you. You were inside this cave, but you didn't look like you do now, you were old."

"You found me in here?"

"Yes, you probably don't remember since you were passed out. Someone must have put you under some sort of spell."

"A spell."

Inuyasha looked over at her to see if there was any sort of recognition. There wasn't any.

"You don't remember anything."

She didn't answer, just continued looking around. He could hear her breathing becoming faster and faster.

'This isn't helping her at all.'

"Whoa! Come on now Kagome, let's get you some fresh air." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her outside of the cave and back onto the beach.

"You okay now?" He asked after letting her sit on a rock for a few minutes.

He already knew the answer to that question. Yes, she was okay as far as her being able to breath was concerned, but not mentally. She had some sort of reaction back in that cave. Whether she recognized it for what it was or not, he knew what it was. Fear. It rolled off of her in waves when she was inside. She'd had a subconscious reaction.

"I'm okay now. I..I'm not really sure what happened, but I had this feeling. I had it before too, right before I fell into the pool. I guess I was expecting something bad to happen in there. I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help."

"No, I'm sorry Kagome. It was too soon for you to go back into that cave."

He walked up to her. She was still sitting on the rock as he hugged her. He inhaled the smell of ocean that she always seemed to smell of, even when she hadn't been to the beach. He sighed, for the first time in his life he actually sighed. He felt something for this young woman that sat in front of him, currently wrapped in his arms. It was nice to able to hold her like this. He would make sure to help her regain at least some portion of who she really was.

"Kagome..."

"Hm?" She looked up at him after hearing him say her name.

He opened his eyes in surprise. He didn't think he'd said her name aloud like that.

"Nothing. Come on, it's getting chilly and I don't want you getting sick." He picked her up,  
causing her to gasp in surprise and carried her back to the house.

Upon returning, they found Miroku inside the house. He grinned a big cheesy smile at them when he saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome.

'Well well, what is this?'

"So how are you two today? Celebrating the honeymoon after you two secretly got hitched? Why was I not invited to this joyous event? I thought we were friends! Inuyasha how could you!"

After listening to his incessant rambling, Inuyasha set Kagome down. He jumped over to Miroku's side and knocked him out with his fist.

"Would you shut the hell up! Damn you're annoying! What the hell are you doing in here anyway?"

"It's called an open window, they make nice doors when you ring the doorbell several times and aren't let in by your best friend."

"Oh really? Well it's called my fist and next time you decide to make your own door to my home it's gonna knocked your ass out!" He shook it menacingly in Miroku's face.

Miroku waved his arms in protest, when Inuyasha offered to give him a free sample. Kagome began to laugh at the two males arguing. Her first real laugh. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped upon hearing this and looked over at Kagome, who had tears forming in her eyes at this point from laughing so hard. Inuyasha released Miroku's shirt that he was holding him by and smiled a small smile at her.

'At least the moron's good for something. If it gives Kagome a good laugh I'd let Miroku break into my house any day.'

After Kagome calmed down from her fit of laughter she excused herself to use the restroom. This left Miroku and Inuyasha alone in the living room.

"So, what was that little smile I saw on your face when you were watching her laugh? Hmmmm?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned around away from his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ohhh! So it's like that is it? I thought it as such. You're falling in love with her."

"What? That's insane! I barely know her. No no, it can't be love."

"Why not? Don't you believe in love at first sight, or several sights in you case?"

"No, I believe in love after you get to know a person."

"And you do know her well enough by now, do you not? Okay, so you may not know anything about her past, but you know how she laughs, right? And you know her little quirks that no one else know as well right? It's not just about information on a person's past, it's about you knowing that person better than anyone else and wanting to be with them for the rest of your life, now that's love."

"Have you been reading some of Sango's romance novels again? That sounds like something she would write in one of her books."

"No, that's how I feel about my lovely Sango. That's what you feel as well don't you?"

Inuyasha looked out of the window. Did he feel that way? He knew how she laughed. He knew how she cried. And he definitely knew all of her little quirks, like how she twisted this little of piece of her hair on the right side of her face when she became bored. Or when she scrunched up her face when she smelled the new paint smell that came out of his bathroom.

'Yeah, I guess I do love her.'

"So, what do you want to do now you guys?"

Miroku looked at his watch.

"Oh, you know what? I have to go, Sango's waiting back at home."

"Sango?" Kagome had never heard of this Sango person.

"My wife. We have a date tonight. I'll bring her over sometime so you can meet her. Bye!"

"At least he won't break into my house with his wife standing right next to him, she'd knock the crap out of him." Inuyasha smiled at the thought as he remembered the time he attempted to jump of the high dive board when he was drunk. Sango climbed up that latter so fast and knocked him out, for trying something so stupid.

Miroku couldn't swim very well, and in his state he could've drowned. That's why Inuyasha was grateful that Miroku had Sango. If she wasn't there to stop him, Inuyasha wouldn't have known because he was in the kitchen putting out a small fire that a new cook had started by accident. He smiled as he thought of the happily married couple.

'I hope that maybe one day I can have someone like that, like Kagome.'

33333333333333333333333333333333333  
So, that's the next chap. Hope you enjoyed it. Review to get more.


	5. The Light That Follows the Water

**Beauty is only Skin Deep**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 5: The Light That Faithfully Follows the Water**

Kagome had stayed for another month, when something started to bother her. She needed to visit the cave again. Late into the night, while everyone slept, Kagome left the comfort of her bed. She crept outside and made her way to the cave. Slipping inside, Kagome looked around the place that Inuyasha said had been her prison up until recently. She walked up to a wall and touched it. Flashbacks from her early days in the cave hit her. She remembered now, she had been thrown into the cave and trapped. She still couldn't remember why though. As if to answer her question, a bright flash of light appeared and knocked her against the far wall of the cave.

5555555555555555555555555555

He awoke with a start. He sensed that something was amiss.

"Something's not right..."

555555555555555555555555555

She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hello Kagome."

"Who are you?" Kagome snapped her head to peer at the one who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"You truly don't remember?!" The woman growled in anger and flew at Kagome.

She grabbed Kagome by the hair and began dragging her out of the cave. Kagome screamed and began kicking and swiping at the woman's firm grip. Eventually she gave up in fear of having her scalp ripped off and let herself be dragged along the ground. The woman walked along the shore until they were far from the cave. She threw Kagome into the water and pushed her head under the water. Kagome attempted to scream as her mouth gulp in salt water. She had originally thought the woman meant to kill her, but soon saw flashes of another life she had long forgotten slip into her mind. This was it. Why she had been imprisoned. It was over a grudge. The woman lifted her head from the water and threw her down onto the sand viciously.

"Now you see?! See why I had to get rid of you?!"

Kagome coughed onto the sand.

"I loved Naraku! And then I find out how in love with you he is?! It made me sick to see how everyone loved you so much. You had everyone enchanted under your damn spell!! What was left for me?! I was the older more reserved sister. I was the goddess of ice, while you were the spirited goddess of water! You flowed everywhere, while I was confined to certain places. I could never hope to visit a glorious beach like this. You could visit practically any place in the world. Water knows no bounds. Naraku could go anywhere. He, as the god of darkness could travel to any place he desired. He didn't come to visit me though, he always followed after you. Only you. When you disappeared he knew you weren't dead, because the water of the earth still flows. As long as you are alive water will flow. I must kill you though. A new goddess will have to take over your place."

"Kikyo... how could you? I am your sister." Kagome's tears flowed as she looked up into the hateful eyes of her older sister.

"Was Kagome. Was your sister. I have denounced you as my sister, long ago. When you stole everything from me. All my hopes and dreams. You can always be so free spirited. I am forever doomed to stand frozen in one place for long periods of time. How can I ever hope to compete with you."

"Kikyo, I'm not in competition with you! I never cared for Naraku in the manner you are suggesting! I love another."

"Ah yes. That reincarnated god of light who adores you so. You know he gave up his title to find you? So much was his love for you. Now some new little yuppie rules over light. I must confess, Inuyasha was quite delicious when he was mine." Kikyo smirked.

"When?" Kagome asked quietly as tears continued to streak down her face.

"Before I met Naraku. I had a brief affair with the light god. Until I saw how he was obsessed with you that is. Even a man you had never met at that point was enchanted by you. When you did meet, I saw how he looked at you. It was over after that. I met Naraku not long after, but he met you as well. I never had a chance with him. Naraku was even more obsessed with you than Inuyasha was. How pathetic these powerful men became after you cast your little spell over them. I knew then that I would never gain a love of my own as long as you were around. So I made a plan to seal you away for all eternity. I couldn't kill you, for the water would stop flowing. There was no one to take your position at the time as well, so I settled for imprisonment as the next best option. I found a powerful spell caster who gave me the spell I needed. I cast that spell over the cave to trap you. Without any water to wash over you, you would slowly deteriorate and wither away to nothing. I didn't count on Inuyasha's love for you however. He gave up his powers and volunteered to become a human. With his memories erased and his powers gone, I never imagined he could ever find you. Apparently I was wrong."

5555555555555555555555555555555

He had walked along the house and went into Kagome's room. When he opened the door only to find her bed empty, he panicked. He didn't know where she was and where she could have gone. Thinking fast, he decided to look in the one place that was a constant place of her appearances. The cave.

He raced along the beach in search of any signs from Kagome, but found nothing.

5555555555555555555555555555555

"Kikyo, I never tried to hurt you in any way. I have always loved you dearly. Why did you not tell me of these dark feelings you carried inside of your heart?" Kagome still sat on the ground.

"Ha! Like I would ever tell you anything. You'd only work harder to turn my life into the hell it has become! Now I can fix it though. Make it all go...AWAY!!!" Kikyo created an icy spike in her hand and flew at Kagome.

Kagome screamed as she scrambled to her feet and dove into the salty water of the sea. The spike dove into the water right next to her and she swam with all that she was to get further away from her sister. She started to slow down when she felt her body start to change. It was coming back, her power. She felt it flow gently throughout her entire body as a gentle wave that would lap against a shore. The water around her began to swirl about in circular motions.

Kikyo smiled in a delirious wave of crazed ambitions as she walked over and bent down to touch the sea. It began to freeze over ever so slowly.

"I will freeze your heart as you've frozen mine..."

Kagome felt the water begin to cool slowly around her and knew what her sister's plan was. She had the water below her lift her until her body was out of the water, suspended by a thin sheet of water below her feet.

"Now Kagome! You will DIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Kikyo formed another spike made of ice and was motioning to throw it at her.

"STTOOPP!!!" Inuyasha tackled a stunned Kikyo to the ground.

"Mmm, Inuyasha how long has it been darling? A few hundred years? You still look just as gorgeous as you always have." Kikyo gave him a grin that made her look like lunatic.

"I don't know who the hell you are lady, but I won't let you hurt Kagome!" He snatched the ice from her hand and threw it into the sea.

The sound of fabric whipping about in the wind alerted them as a man with flowing dark hair landed onto the beach before them. He looked at the couple on the beach, then at the woman standing on the raised platform of water.

"What have you done Kikyo? You have broken many laws. You know you aren't supposed to have contact with a former god." He motioned his head at the confused Inuyasha.

"He came here, I didn't drag him. Other than that you have no proof of any broken laws." Kikyo held her head high in honor.

"Oh no? What of your sister here? Was she not imprisoned for a very long time. I always suspected your jealousy, but I never wanted to believe you would lock away your own flesh and blood. You are in much trouble Kikyo." As if agreeing, the sky clapped with thunder and the wind picked up.

Down from the sky came the thunder brothers and Kagura. Followed by a most unexpected guest.

"Totosai?!" Kikyo gasped in shock.

"What's going on here? I leave you children to perform your duties and you start locking each other away in caves and trying to kill one another? Not to mention just giving your powers away as if they were nothing!" He gave a look to Inuyasha, who was still very confused by the scene before him.

"Totosai, I can explain my lord." Kikyo bowed before him.

"I will hear none of your lies woman! Only the truths of your dear sister. Kagome, come here child." He barked.

Kagome lowered the water and ran over to the eldest god of them all. He was the god of wisdom and was also considered their boss. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her gently.

"I am sorry I have been away for so long my lord." Kagome apologized.

Inuyasha smiled at how she was saying she was sorry for something she wasn't responsible for.

"No need to apologize my dear. Just tell me what happened." He stroked her hair.

"I was thrown into the cave and sealed away. I don't remember much after that. I slept through most of the years after my powers left me. Inuyasha there found me as an old woman. Only until I fell into his pool by accident did I become youthful again. After that nothing special really happened for a long time until today. She came back to kill me." Kagome spoke sadly as she relayed her story.

"Kikyo, for your crimes I must punish you. You will be relieved of your duty and stripped of your memories. You will be reincarnated in the next hundred years." Totosai spoke gravely and watched as a wave of power hit Kikyo.

Kikyo screamed as she felt her powers and memories ripped from her body. She eventually faded into an orb of light and disappeared.

"Inuyasha-" He began.

"Please Totosai! Do not punish Inuyasha anymore! He saved me and only gave up his powers in the hopes of finding me here on earth." Kagome clutched at Totosai's arm desperately.

"Child please. I was not going to punish Inuyasha. I was going to return him to his rank. That little twerp that has taken over Inuyasha's place is driving me crazy! He follows me around all day! Inuyasha must be returned to his place."

"Huh? What the hell is this old man talkin' about?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Old?!" Totosai glared at Inuyasha.

"He wants to give you a job Inuyasha. One that you had, but forgot about." She ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him, ignoring the mad elder god.

"A job I forgot about? I haven't forgotten a job yet. What is it?"

"To be the constant light again." Kagome kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Light? I guess I could do that. What will happen to you though?" He brushed a stray strand of wet hair from her face.

"I will be doing my job again. I am the goddess of water. It is my job to bring water to the world."

"So I guess we won't be seeing each other anymore then huh?" He gave her a sad look.

"Don't be silly. As long as we both live the water and light won't fade from this world. Our job is to live Inuyasha. I want to live with you." She whispered.

"I think I can manage that." He smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"Kids these days. No regard to where they fool around. Come on you whipper snappers! Back to work! Naraku isn't it about time the darkness sets in on the other side of the world?" Totosai looked at the displeased Naraku with an expectant gaze.

"Of course Totosai. I was just leaving." He turned and flew away.

The others left as Totosai stayed, preparing to give Inuyasha his title back.

"Now, Inuyasha I hereby return all powers and memories to you. You are now the god of light once more." Power surrounded Inuyasha as all the things he had forgotten came back into his mind.

His body glowed with the power of his eternal light and his eyes glowed into an even more beautiful gold. The light around him spread and slowly the sun began to peer through the horizon of the sea. When the power died down Kagome ran over to hug him once more and he lifted her up into his arms.

Totosai quietly lifted into the air, leaving the lovers to themselves for the first time in hundreds of years.

"I have missed you my Kagome." He kissed her raven hair.

"I missed you as well Inuyasha. What will we do now? You still have to figure out how to tell Miroku and the others at the house that you are leaving."

"I'll leave them a letter."

"And what of the house?"

"I'll leave it to Miroku and Sango. They'll take good care of it."

"True. They will treat the place with love. Love is what they deserve."

"It's what we all deserve Kagome." He floated into the air with her safely nestled into his arms.

He kissed her with gentle fire as he relished in holding her after so much time apart. She clung to him as she kissed back with the same vigor. They would never be far from each now.

They stopped at their home as Inuyasha said he would. Once he did as promised, they flew away into the bright horizon of the sky.

555555555555555555555555555555

It's strange how the darkness once followed the water, for now the light follows the clear liquid faithfully.

555555555555555555555555555555

That was the end. I apologize for how long it took to finish this story. Review please.


End file.
